Getting Late
by imagine131
Summary: Calli/Arizona date night I own nothing.


**Requested by Kristyn the Kid. Enjoy.**

* * *

Callie Torres lay in the dark on-call room, thankful that her shift was finally over. It seemed to last forever, and that was because Callie was excited and scared for night to come. Tonight Callie had a date with Arizona Robbins.

They'd been going out for a while now but Callie still felt the butterflies do laps around her insides every time someone even mentioned Arizona. When they were together, Callie was surprised that she could breathe at all, let alone speak. She was also surprised that Arizona had not heard her heart pounding in her chest, wanting to break loose and shower Arizona with love.

Suddenly Callie sat bolt upright on the bed, careful not to whack her head on the top bunk. 'I did not just think that,' she scolded herself. 'You do not love Arizona Robbins…love is a strong word…You do not love her…right?...No, right! I don't…yet…damn it!' Sighing, Callie stood up and decided she'd better go home and get ready for her date.

"Damn it all!" Callie yelled into her closet at home. "Why is it that I don't own one single decent article of clothing?!" Picking up the phone, she dialed that one person that she could, even though she knew he would be of no help.

"Yeah?" Mark Sloan asked when he answered the phone.

"I have a date tonight. With Arizona. And I don't know what to wear. What should I wear?" Callie spoke so quickly, Mark almost didn't understand her.

"Wear nothing," he suggested. Callie could almost see the grin on his face.

"If I were anywhere near you right now, I'd punch you," Callie threatened.

"Well, what do you want from me? Do I look like your girlfriend to you?" Callie hung up the phone and threw it onto her bed with a growl of frustration.

Finally deciding on dark jeans with a purple-ish top that showed just a little bit of the girls, Callie rushed out the door and sped to the restaurant where she was meeting Arizona. She was a good 15 minutes early and Arizona hadn't arrived yet, which was fine for Callie. She used the time to get herself a drink from the bar and to attempt to calm herself down. 'Jeez Callie, it's not like it's your first date,' she reminded herself as she attempted to stop her hands from shaking.

Five minutes to 10, Arizona arrived in a casual blue dress that came to about mid-thigh. Callie had to use all of her self-control to keep from staring. Arizona waved happily when she saw Callie and made her way over to her.

"H-Hi," Callie stammered. "You look…really great." Arizona beamed.

"So do you. I love that top on you," Arizona replied, leaning over and giving Callie a quick kiss. 'Close your mouth, Callie,' Callie thought to herself as Arizona sat down. "Have you ever been here before?" Arizona asked curiously, flipping through the menu. Callie blinked and tried to pull herself together.

"Uhm…n-no. No, I haven't. I think Mark told me about it…I don't know, someone did."

"Hmm. I'm not really that hungry. Do you want to split something?" Callie, who wasn't hungry either, nodded. Truth be told, Callie wondered if she could eat anything at all without increasing the feeling of nausea she had learned to live with since the first bathroom kiss with Arizona. But the idea of sharing something with Arizona made the sick feeling in her stomach worth it to Callie.

When they had finished eating, they decided to go for a walk. It was a beautiful night for Seattle, not rainy or fog or cold. They walked so close together that they're arms sometimes brushed up against one another, causing Callie to jump a mile in the air and blush furiously. Arizona smiled. She had noticed how nervous and jumpy Callie had been all night but she didn't say anything. Until now.

The street was pretty much deserted aside from the two of them and it was dark. The moon hid behind the clouds that always seemed to fill the Seattle sky and cast creepy shadows along the street. Arizona pushed Callie gently up against the tree they were passing, standing in the shadows where they wouldn't be seen if anyone did happen to pass down the street.

"Listen, you," Arizona said, planting a deep and seductive kiss on Callie's lips. "You need to lighten up a bit. Have some fun."

"I am having f—" Callie attempted to argue. She got no further than pronouncing the 'f' in 'fun' when Arizona attacked again, this time there was no denying it. Callie kissed back, her fingers intertwining with Arizona's short blonde hair. "Okay, now I'm having fun," Callie admitted when they broke apart. They both giggled and continued walking. Now when their arms brushed, Callie smiled. She was feeling much more comfortable, though still nervous.

All too soon they were back at the parking lot of the restaurant. Callie reluctantly walked with Arizona to her car.

"Callie, have you ever seen my apartment?" Arizona asked, standing in between her open car door and the car itself.

"I-I don't believe so, no…" Callie said, scared once again.

"Would you like to?" Arizona's smile was too much to deny. Callie nodded eagerly.

"Very much so," she replied, walking around the car to the passenger side. During the ride to Arizona's apartment, Arizona held onto Callie's hand and kept shooting her reassuring looks. Callie figured this was because she probably looked like a cross between a deer in headlights and a kid who just threw up in front of the whole school. The more she looked at Arizona's smiling face however, the more she relaxed.

"I love you, Arizona Robbins," Callie said in an appreciative voice, her nerves down to a minimum, excitement in its place. 'Damn it!' But Arizona just seemed to grin even wider and Callie thought she heard her mutter something like "I love you, too."

* * *

**Reviews welcome. And please check out my other Grey's fic "Her Diamonds". **


End file.
